The Drug In Me Is You
by Dajypop
Summary: Double D doesn't know what's harder; high school or losing his hat during a football game.


**Title:** The Drug In Me Is You  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Ed, Edd, 'n Eddy  
**Setting:** Peach Creek, Teen ages  
**Pairing:** Kevin/Edd, Marie/Nazz, Ed/Edd familial relationship, hinted Eddy/Edd  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/?  
**Word Count: **623  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Story  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** Underage drinking, Underage sex, Teen ages, Fluff, Cuteness, Language, Inattentive Parents  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Double D doesn't know what's harder; high school or losing his hat during a football game.

**AN:** So, I wanted to write something a bit more lighthearted, and this happened. I was inspired by a picture of Edd in a cheerleader outfit and Eddy flirting with him. ^3^ I thought it was cute, so I decided to work on it. ^^

**Chapter One: Watch Me Dance Until The World Ends******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The events that lead up to this particular moment still escaped him. Somehow, Eddward "Double D" Wilson stood in the locker room before the football game, wearing not the uniform of the football players, but the _cheerleaders_. He'd been conned into this for the season, and the school had nothing more for him to wear but the skimpy top and skirt. Even still, the fact that he'd made it onto the team in the first place still mesmerized him. As he stepped up towards the field's doors, he felt a firm slap on his behind from a rather lecherously grinning Eddy, who passed him with a wink and jogged onto the field with the other players. Even Ed joined their ranks, though he was probably the most impressive lineman in the state

As a certain redhead passed by him, he offered a sort of apologetic grin and a pat on the shoulder before he was gone, arms raised high and fingers in a 'V' for Victory. Which, hopefully they would find tonight. With Kevin being their star quarterback, it was almost a guarantee. They had a surprisingly good lineup, even with Eddy on the field, that they had a pretty decent winning streak this season.

This being the homecoming game, of course, it was his first real experience with being a flier. Nazz and Sarah had decided that he was easier to toss, since he couldn't lift either of them off the ground even a little bit. As he nervously made his way onto the field, the noiret clutched his hat to his head a little tighter, hoping the bobby pins would hold it in place when he was in the air. The thin male finally joined the other cheerleaders, bouncing around as they were wont to do, doing their cheers and maybe adding their own senses of style to it. While he was nervous, he shed that skin easily enough and performed to the best of his ability. That was, until it came time to _fly_.

Both girls fenced him in and he sighed as they bent down and he stepped into their palms. Crouching against their hands, his knees quivered as he prepared himself for what came next. All eyes (even from the players on the field, both sides) were on Double D as he was risen with a sudden jerk and he leapt upwards, flying into the air and doing a flip before landing again- And the whole crowd gasped. At first, he didn't really realize what they were all staring at, before his eyes went wide and his hands flew to his now-hatless head. Turning with a frantic motion, he stared as his precious sock-hat flew away on an errant wind, and he could feel his stomach sinking into his feet.

Nobody seemed to find anything wrong with what they saw; maybe his hair was a tad _long_ for a boy, and it was as black as the night sky, but his panic didn't seem to be over anything important.

Suddenly, his cool demeanor gone, he made a strangled noise before running to the locker rooms nearly in tears. Going so far as to hide in his locker, burdened with shame beyond what he was used to feeling, he curled in the bottom of it, glad it was a full-size so he had a place to rest for a moment.

When he finally felt like he could escape, he did so, leaving with a shower cap on his head with his hair all tucked into it. Arriving home, he didn't know what he'd do; he had had that hat for as long as he could remember, and now it was probably gone forever.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

AN: Oh no! Edd's precious hat is gone! What will happen in the next chapter?


End file.
